They won't let us be
by smaragdbird
Summary: Kyle and Marcus didn't have enough private time lately and rectify that situation by stealing away Marcus/Kyle


Stealing away was not so easy to do in a crowded underground bunker especially when you had the supposed saviour of mankind and a nine year old girl watching you practically 24/7 but there were times even Connor had to sleep and Star, too and they were able to steal away into the shadows and crooks and alcoves in the underground. Marcus wouldn't have thought that frenzied, nearly fully clothed sex against a wall could be that good but Kyle proved him wrong every time, gripping Marcus' hips in his thin, strong hands and pushing inside him teasingly slow.

Connor watched Kyle like a hawk which Kyle found uncomfortable and Marcus downright creepy. Marcus was watched too but that was because he was sort of a robot. But Connor had no business watching Kyle.

"Come on", Kyle urged him on, impatiently tugging at Marcus' elbow.

"Where are we going?" Marcus asked, feeling like he was fourteen again and stealing away to meet Danny Ryan under the bleachers.

"Just follow me." Kyle led him down a staircase, along a tunnel, left, right, right and then up, up, up until they climbed a rickety old ladder that Kyle drew up after them and closed the hatch.

"Where are we?" Marcus asked, looking around. Unusually for the bunker the room seemed unused.

"Old storage room", Kyle shrugged.

"How did you even get up here?"

He shrugged again. Kyle, Marcus knew, had all the curiosity and agility of a cat and was constantly getting into places normal humans shouldn't be able to reach.

"No one else knows about this place", Kyle told him, catching Marcus' eyes.

"Yeah?" Marcus grinned, holding Kyle's look. The anticipation was building up between them and it made Marcus' skin crawl in a good way.

"Yeah", Kyle confirmed, not making a move. Two could play this game. Usually Marcus won but damn him if it hadn't been too long. Lately it had seemed as if not only Barns and Connor were determined to keep him and Kyle chaperoned all the time but Blair, Kate and Star as well, turning up exactly when it was inconvenient.

No one won this time because Marcus and Kyle moved at once. Marcus buried his hands in Kyle's messy hair and Kyle was pushing Marcus' coat over his shoulders as they were kissing hungrily.

"How many clothes do you need to wear?" Kyle asked impatiently, unerringly going for Marcus' belt.

"How many do you want me to lose?" Marcus asked back.

"No one else knows this place, so…" Kyle trailed off with an impish grin.

"So?" Marcus asked because he could.

"All of them." Kyle laughed, a deep, lustful sound that had Marcus shivering with desire.

There was no dignity I how quickly they get their clothes off. They just threw them out of the way to get each other naked as soon as possible. Kyle was on him the moment they were naked, kissing him hungrily for a few moments before his mouth moved lower along Marcus' jaw and neck and to his collarbone. His hands were everywhere, too, running down Marcus' sides and thighs, groping his ass. Marcus was more than content to let him. He moaned when Kyle bit his chest lightly just above his heart. The scar from the operation hadn't faded yet and stood out against his skin, angry and red. He didn't care for his scar but Kyle seemed to have an odd fascination with it.

"The proof you're alive", he had told Marcus once.

For a moment Kyle let go of him and Marcus made a protesting noise He wanted Kyle closer, not farer away. Not after not having him for so long.

Kyle laughed again and his cold, slick fingers touched Marcus there. "You're really impatient aren't you?"

"Are you telling me you're not?" Marcus asked back, wrapping his hand around Kyle's cock.

"Not fair", he gasped, scissoring his fingers inside Marcus.

"And this is?" Marcus spread his legs in a clear invitation and scowled when Kyle didn't move along. Instead he took the opportunity to drop more kisses along Marcus' body, moving his fingers in and out of him.

"Fuck, Kyle, why can't you just hurry up and fuck – "The words caught in his throat. First there was the stretch and the alien sensation of being filled and then the realisation that this was Kyle, as close and deep as they could possibly get that let him speechless. Marcus wrapped his legs around Kyle's hips, burying his hands in Kyle's hair as he drew him down into a kiss.

"Move", Marcus urged him impatiently.

"Like this?" Kyle asked innocently and trusted deep inside Marcus.

"Don't fucking stop", Marcus complained when Kyle showed no intention to repeat his movements.

"Maybe I want to cherish being inside of you again", Kyle laughed wickedly. Marcus growled at him and flipped them over so that he was now straddling Kyle's lap. He held on to Kyle's shoulders to fuck himself on Kyle's cock, moaning unashamedly when Kyle wrapped a hand around Marcus' cock to jerk him off in time with Marcus' movements.

"You're so…" Kyle struggled to find the right word as he skimmed with his free hand over Marcus' chest and down his sides. Marcus leaned down to kiss him breathlessly, panting into each other's mouths.

His climax washed over Kyle almost unexpectedly and he hoped he would never get used to this feeling.

"Kyle", Marcus gasped as he came. "Kyle."

He loved to hear his name from Marcus. It always sounded as if he was the focus of Marcus' whole world.

Afterwards they lay on the floor together, Kyle resting his head on Marcus' chest, listening to his heartbeat. Marcus carded his fingers through Kyle's already messy and sweaty hair.

"We should come here more often", he said after a while.

"That was the plan", Kyle replied without moving. "I wish Connor would just back off."

"Yeah", Marcus agreed.

"Beautiful", Kyle said out of nowhere.

"What?" Marcus asked confused.

"Earlier, that's what I meant to say", Kyle explained. "I wanted to say you're beautiful."

Marcus didn't know what to say. Telling another guy that you found him beautiful, even a guy you…liked just wasn't done in the past.

"Thanks", he said finally.

Kyle tilted his head and grinned at him.


End file.
